royaleclashersprofandomcom-20200214-history
Royaleclasherspro Wikia
About Our Group - Royale Clashers Pro Welcome to our wiki. This is a group of clash royale game players. We attack and Share the videos on you tube. You can join our group if you are interested in playing clash royale. You can give us your name to us and send us your email id. We want to train every player of clash royale that they should watch our videos and copy our deck strategy. Our Group Application Download Link click to download app: http://snappy.appypie.com/media/appfile/bd961f3cdca1.apk Our Group Web Browser Link click to download the web browser: http://files.appsgeyser.com/RCP%20Browser.apk?t=1464246337772 Contact Us Follow us on twitter: https://twitter.com/ProRoyale Email us at : royaleclasherspro@gmail.com Visit Our Facebook Page: https://www.facebook.com/RoyaleClashersProOfficial/ Pages on our wiki click to go on our members page: http://royaleclasherspro.wikia.com/wiki/Members_of_RCP click to know about arenas on our wikia: http://royaleclasherspro.wikia.com/wiki/Arenas click to know about clans on our wikia: http://royaleclasherspro.wikia.com/wiki/Clans click to know about trophies on our wikia: http://royaleclasherspro.wikia.com/wiki/Trophies click to know about king towers on our wikia: http://royaleclasherspro.wikia.com/wiki/About_King_Towers click to know about arena towers on our wikia: http://royaleclasherspro.wikia.com/wiki/About_Arena_Towers Download Our Group Messenger-RCP Messenger click on link to download:http://files.appsgeyser.com/RCP%20Messenger.apk About Clash Royale Clash Royale has been updated to version 1.3.2, which is a major update. Download the APK file from below. If you had played Clash of Clans, a famous strategy game from Supercell, then you must know how famous and addictive the game is. The same developer has now released a new game known as Clash Royale. The character in Clash Royale are similar to Clash of Clans but the game design and game play is quite different. It has a real-time duel mode attacking system and has the objective of collecting cards so to unlock the characters. In addition there are many arenas where the duel fight will be played and as the game proceeds, more and more arenas gets unlocked. Update: Clash Royale has been released for Android. Clash Royale will be available today on Android in Canada, Hong Kong, Australia, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Finland and New Zealand. You can download APK file from below. According to the official blog, Clash Royale is only available for iOS as of now but soon it will be released for other platforms as well. Clash Royale is only available in few selected countries which include Canada, Hong Kong, Australia, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Finland and New Zealand. The developer has cleared that Clash Royale is not Clash of Clans 2 and is totally a distinctive game with a complete new game play. In addition to the characters from Clash of Clans, Clash Royale also has Princes, Knights, Baby Dragons and many other new characters. This new game is more interesting and more fun then Clash of Clans as per the first looks provided by the Supercell. The new game retains the feature of building a clan and sharing cards instead of troops directly. Some screenshots of the game are provided below. Features of Clash Royale * Earn chests to unlock rewards, collect powerful new cards and upgrade existing ones * Destroy opponent’s towers and win Crowns to earn epic Crown chests * Build and upgrade your card collection with the Clash Royale Family along with dozens of your favorite Clash troops, spells and defenses * Construct your ultimate Battle Deck to defeat your opponents * Progress through multiple Arenas all the way to the top * Form a Clan to share cards and build your very own battle community * Challenge your Clanmates and friends to a private duel * Learn different battle tactics by watching the best duels on TV Royale Download Clash Royale APK * File Name: clash-royale-1.3.2.apk * Game Name: Clash Royale * Version: 1.3.2 * File Size: 91.2 MB * Updated: 3rd May 2016 Download Latest Clash Royale APK for Android To get more updates on Clash Royale, its availability for Android and other such information, stay tuned with us. To download Clash Royale for Android, bookmark our page and do not forget to keep an eye on the updates. The game has already got a soft launch on 4th January to gather the response from existing Clash of Clans players. Note: The APK file uploaded above is the original file extracted from Google Play Store and is, in no way has been modified or altered. It contain the signature of official developer. You can download this file without any hesitation. Other Information On Game Clash Royale The latest Clash Royale APK version 1.3.2 is now available so if you want to play it on you Android you can download it easily. Supercell released a new game that has close relationship with their flagship strategy game, Clash of Clans. Game titled “Clash Royale” is arguably a spin-off COC that combines characters’ characteristic of COC with new strategy game elements. Supercell describes it as head-to-head strategy game where two players will duel, destroy the headquarters of one another. This game really is not much different from storming headquarters action that has been the hallmark of COC. The difference, if in Clash of Clans you’re ordered to storm the headquarters of a player that has been set, in this game your job is to knock down some static building which has been positioned in a small arena like line defense game. In the initial menu display, this game has view portrait base, so no need to rotate the screen to landscape position, like the game Clash of Clans. At the beginning, we will be presented some menus and information easy to understand, such as the information level of our castle, money (gold), gem, character information, and trophies. But different on the start menu, we will not be presented with a large area like Clash of Clans, but a small arena that is the battlefield we see exactly small size. Prior to the battlefield, in the main menu, there is a menu deck, where on this menu we can set our troops will plunge into the battle later. So if in the game CoC we need to collect elixir to recruit troops, in clashroyale we only need to select the troops, so no need to “training”. But unfortunately we can only carry 8 types of troops, not like the old game which can carry various types of troops. Well after set who will descend into battle, it’s time we find opponents. Opponent to be faced are random players, which were level and its ability to be customized. Interestingly, because this game is based Real Time Strategy, the opponent we face is also real time. So we are not against the AI, but the fellow players who are hungry for victory as well. The battle system in the game is quite simple, we only have to bring our troops by way of slides, in contrast to CoC that need to touch the screen only. Different from Clash Royale is we can not necessarily just the troops. This is because each force requires a different elixir, and even then we only provide a maximum of 10 elixir which continues to fill every second with the number 1 elixir per second. So the war is necessary strategies, which take precedence troops to go down to the battlefield. How to Play Clash Royale game? There are three main buildings, namely the main castle and tower. Each building is destroyed, will get 1 crown, which is used to determine who wins. Interestingly, there is a shortcut to win this game, when you can destroy one tower, the troops could directly strike an opponent castle, which if castle is destroyed first, we will automatically get 3 point to win the crown without destroying the whole. If we win, we’ll get a chest containing all kinds, from gold, until the card to increase the strength of our troops. Talking about troops, we can improve (upgrade) the troops when we have had a number of cards which are required, for example to upgrade Giant from level 1 to level 2 need two cards, so we must find the card, which can be obtained from the chest that we can win the war, or bought with gold. The other way is to ask through the Clash Royale clan, so we are just waiting for donations from friends in the clan. Features of Clash Royale 1.3.2 APK for Android * Duel players from around the world in real-time and take their Trophies * Earn chests to unlock rewards, collect powerful new cards and upgrade existing ones * Destroy opponent’s towers and win Crowns to earn epic Crown chests * Build and upgrade your card collection with the Clash Royale Family along with dozens of your favorite Clash troops, spells and defenses * Construct your ultimate Battle Deck to defeat your opponents * Progress through multiple Arenas all the way to the top * Form a Clan to share cards and build your very own battle community * Challenge your Clanmates and friends to a private duel * Learn different battle tactics by watching the best duels on TV Royale About Cards Of Clash Royale Clash Royale is all about the Cards. * In Clash Royale, using Cards are the only method for deploying troops. * Cards can be obtained by buying with Coins or found in Chests. * Duplicate cards obtained will fill up an upgrade meter, once the meter is full, you can upgrade the card with coins. * There are 3 levels of rarity, common signified by blue, rare signified by orange, and epic signified by purple. * Currently there are 54 Clash Royale Cards in total. * There are 3 types of cards are Troop, Spell and Building. If you want to see information about any card, just simply click on its name: * Archers * Baby Dragon * Barbarians * Bomber * Balloon * Dark Prince * Fire Spirits * Giant * Giant Skeletons * Goblins * Golem * Guards * Hog Rider * Ice Wizard * Knight * Lava Hound * Miner * Mini P.E.K.K.A * Minions * Minion Horde * Musketeer Clash Royale * P.E.K.K.A * Prince * Princess * Royal Giant * Skeleton Army * Skeletons * Sparky * Spear Goblin * Three Musketeers * Valkyrie * Witch * Wizard * Arrows * Freeze * Fireball * Goblin Barrel * Lightning * Mirror * Poison Spell * Rage * Rocket * Zap * Barbarian Hut * Bomber Tower * Cannon * Elixir Collector * Furnace * Goblin Hut * Inferno Tower * Mortar * Tombstone * Tesla * X-Bow Latest activityies On Wiki Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse